Lost
by harriclobber23
Summary: I've always felt like I would never belong this just sealed that destiny.
1. Chapter 1

" _Slytherin" the hat yelled and I went over to the Slytherin Table only to be shunned by all but two people, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. I had two friends and I was happy that they weren't pureblood supremist even though they were purebloods. The next day I went up to my brother_

_"Hi Harry" I said with a smile on my face but he only glared at me. I frowned and asked what was wrong but the redhead next to him answered_

_"You're a Slytherin and everyone knows Slytherin is a bad house" he said harshly. Though I was hurt by these words I did not cry, not in front of them at least._

I was shook out of my flashback when I felt something wet go down my cheek. I remembered that day very clearly, how couldn't I, that was the day I lost my only family, all because of a stupid sorting. My name is , Lutessa Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived, Twin of the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter,also known as Tessa Potter. One things for certain you call me Lu you get hexed into next Tuesday, only Blaise, Luna, and Daphne knew why. Lu was my nickname from Harry. I smiled at the memories of before Hogwarts, before things went wrong. I got off the hotel bed and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see my bright green eyes swimming with the tears of the past reminding me of the memory of when I ran away.

_"How dare you accuse me of something like that" I screamed at my brother. He had just accused me of wanting Voldemort to return. "Are you kidding me, you think I wanted the man that killed our parents, not just your parents, our parents to come back"_

_"Well as long as your friends with Malfoy-" he started but I cut him off._

_"Malfoy, if you think that I would even think about being friends with Malfoy then you are in need of a reality check" I screamed and walked out the door grabbing my things along the way. I used my metamorphous abilities to change my self into a woman with sunny blonde hair and sea blue eyes. I also made myself tan and changed my facial features and made myself taller about 5ft 11in. I walked out of the house without one goodbye, it's not like anyone would miss me anyway. I could swear I saw Harry crying but it couldn't be, he hated me. That was the beginning of the life of Sunny Pond._

I had left two days after I got back from our 4th year. I did miss Harry, I really did, but he just hated me, I don't know why but he just did. I looked at my reflection and to say the least I looked awful. My black hair was matted I was too skinny and my skin was very pale. I changed appearance to Sunny. I went downstairs to get my owl, Nezera, who had black feathers tipped with gold and had blue green eyes, and my pet kneazle, Aife who had white fur and silver eyes. I gave Nezera three letters one for Daphne, Blaise and Luna, who were nicknamed Drago , Crane, and Raven. My nickname was Doe in honor of my mother. Luna was another close friend of mine. They all knew Sunny was me, they were also they only ones who knew about my Metamorphagus abilities, except Harry of course. I went to the Leaky Cauldron where I would meet them. Luna got there first, as usual, followed by Daphne, then Blaise. "Hi guys" I said. Daphne had Dirty Blonde Hair and Light Green Eyes like Peridots. Luna had Sandy Blonde Hair and Silvery Blue Eyes. Blaise had Dark Brown Hair and Dark Blue Eyes.

"So why are we here" asked Luna.

"I'm taken the offer to go with Dumbledore to the Dursley's" I said and there were a string of questions. We talked about it for a while and I left to go to the train station. I walked in and ordered a cappuccino when I heard a voice that was too familiar. "I'll take one of those too" the voice said. I turned around to come face to face with my brother. He pretty much looked like he did the day I left though he was taller and his hair was shorter. I grabbed my cappuccino and the Daily Prophet out of my bag. I looked at the cover only to see mine and my brothers names on the cover. I was suddenly sucked into a flashback

"_Goodbye my Darling" was the last thing I heard my godmother say before she fell into the veil with her brother. It made me slightly upset that no one remembered that she died, only that Sirius died. I did care for Sirius, he was my godfather, even though he did not care for me that much. Kind of like how I still cared for Harry._

"So your a witch" he said and I nodded.

"Your Harry Potter one of the twins who lived, are you close with her" I asked knowing the answer.

"Who" he asked confused.

"Lutessa, your sister, I assume your close being twins and all" I said acting like I didn't know.

"No she ran away when we were 14" he said gulping.

"Why do you hate her" I asked and he looked surprised "I'm very good at reading people" I said with a wink.

"Well she's a Slytherin-" he started.

"And that automatically makes her a bad person" I asked.

"Well no but on the first day of school she skipped a lot of her classes" he said.

"Did you ask her if she skipped" I asked.

"Well no-"

"Then ask her why" I said as I looked out the window and saw Dumbledore. "Well my escort's here so I've got to go" I said and he looked out the window too to see Dumbledore just as I walked out and I heard him following me. Boy was I mad at Dumbles right now. "Hello Sunny" he said, "Or should I call you Lutessa". I rolled my eyes and turned around to face my brother. "I would like you to know that the reason I missed so many classes on the first day is because Pansy Parkinson and her gang were told by Malfoy to beat me up" I snapped and turned around. "Lu-" he started. "Don't call me that name, you lost the right to call me that name the day you abandoned me just because I was a Slytherin" I snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned away from the person I once said was my brother. I changed my appearance back to normal and went to Dumbledore's side ready to apparate. Harry then did the same. We apparated to a dingy house.

"Where have you been the last two years" asked Harry.

"Why do you care, I thought I was your evil Slytherin sister" I replied,

"When did you become such a jerk" he asked.

"I don't know maybe the day that the only family I have called me evil" I shot back."Oh and I've been everywhere". "Dumbledore, where am I going after when we leave" I asked.

"The Weasley's Tessa"

"WHAT" Harry an I screamed at the same time.

"But they hate me" I screeched.

"Molly doesn't" he said jollily.

"I'm sure her children have told her how awful I am even though I've never even talked to them" I said.

" Your going to be safe" he insisted.

"With people who hate me" I replied and sighed. I know that I will not win this. "I'm going in as Sunny though" I said and he sighed knowing he wouldn't win that argument.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Hermione POV

I was reading when I heard Mrs. Weasley speak from downstairs. "Hello dears your both looking a bit peaky, would you like something to eat" she asked. "No thank you " said Harry and a female voice that seemed familiar voice in unison. I ran down the stairs to see Harry and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes holding a white cat with silver eyes. The cat ran toward me and she looked up at me and smiled. "Hello I'm Sunny" she said holding out her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Hermione" I replied. "Mrs. Weasley I think I'm gonna hit the sack" she said. "Your right across the hall from Hermione and Ginny" said , "Ginny will you show her" she asked and Ginny got up and Sunny followed her. A little bit later I saw that Sunny had left her owl downstairs. I walked up the stairs with the owl in hand. I opened her door to see a girl with short black hair, a pixie cut, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on her wrist. "Who are you" I asked. She looked up startled and sighed. "I will tell you but you mustn't tell anyone" she said and I nodded. "My name is Lutessa Lily Potter, twin sister to Harry James Potter" she said quickly and I raised an eyebrow at her, Harry had a sister how come he never told us. "Why hasn't he ever mentioned you" I asked. "I'm a Slytherin" she said. "But, before you judge me, I assume you know Nymphadora Tonks" she asked and I nodded. "Her mother was a Slytherin and wouldn't hurt a fly" she said and I nodded. "Why don't you try to talk to him then" I suggested and she gave an airy chuckle. "Tried that once all I got was called evil and glared at" she said looking out the window. "Would you like to come in" she asked and I nodded walking in and shutting the door behind me. "Why haven't you tried to talk to him since" I asked. "I did, in fourth year after we both got picked for the tournament,and then when we got back to the Dursleys after that year, but he accused me of wanting Voldemort to come back, after than argument I left" she said. "What do you mean left" I asked. "Ran away, stayed at the Tonks residents for a while" she said. We talked for a while and I think at one point we fell asleep.

Lutessa POV

I awoke with tears streaming down my face as usual. I saw a note lying next to me .

_Tessa, _

_went downstairs,_

_Hermione._

I smiled we had talked last night and it was nice to have someone to talk to here. I skipped down stairs changing my appearance as I went down. I finially settled on light purple hair and magenta eyes.. I also decided that I would go see Luna today. "Hello everyone" I said and the one of the redhead twins spit out their juice. I took a seat next to Hermione. "Hermione I was wondering if you would like to come see a couple friends of mine later" I asked. "Sure I would love to come" she replied and I smiled at her. "Let me go owl them" I said getting up. "Nezera" I called out the window and sat back down at the table. "How did you owl them that fast" asked Ronald I believe his name was. I held up a finger. "Wait for it" I said and held up three letters. Then Nezera swooped in grabbed the letters and did a 180 going back out the window. "How many pets do you have" asked Harry. "Wouldn't you like to know, 2, an owl and a cat, but I'm thinking about getting a snake" I said refusing to look at Harry. "A snake why a snake" he asked trying to push my buttons. "I'm a parseltounge, I'm sure you of all people would understand" I said through my teeth. "Hey what do you have against Harry" said Ronald. "It's none of your business what I have against him" I said starting to loose my cool. "Yes do tell _Sunny_" he said sneering the name. I finally blew. **"You really want to know why, the reason I have a grudge against you is because you were my only family and you left me, do you know how hard that is, I have had to move so many times in the last two years, I was practically starving until Ted Tonks found me on the street, you think your life was so hard at least you had friends who's parents aren't Deatheaters so they can at least write to you. I'm tired of waiting for you to forgive me when really it's me who needs to forgive you. accuse me of wanting Voldemort to come back yet who pushed you out of the way in the Department of mysteries, that's right me. Do you know who followed you into the Chamber of Secrets that's right me. So next time you even think about calling me evil think about it, what have I done to be labeled as evil. Get sorted into a house that represents cunning and intelligence. Because that's all I can think of. My name is Lutessa Potter, and I refuse to keep waiting for my brother to let me apologize" **I yelled at him changing back to my original appearance. I turned around. "Hermione shall we go" I asked. "Yes we shall" she replied. I turned back around and slapped my brother hard across the face. I heard him curse under his breath and I smirked satisfied.


End file.
